Many acoustic modules, such as microphones or speakers, utilize an acoustic membrane to either produce or receive sound. For example, the acoustic membrane of a speaker module may vibrate to produce sound waves that travel into an external environment. However, as the sound waves produced by such an acoustic membrane must be able to travel to the external environment, liquids from the external environment may be able to enter the speaker module and interfere with and/or damage sensitive components. Similarly, the acoustic membrane of a microphone module may need to be exposed to an external environment in order to receive sound waves.
In some implementations, various components of such acoustic modules may be made resistant to water and/or other liquids in order to protect sensitive components. However, even when such components are made resistant to liquids, the presence of such liquids may interfere with acoustic operation. For example, the presence of liquid in an acoustic cavity through which acoustic waves must travel either to or from an acoustic membrane may hinder acoustic membrane vibration. Such hindrance may impede proper operation of such an acoustic module even when damage from such liquids is prevented.